


two halves of a whole

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Barisi, i just needed something Christmassy, no beta we die like men, this is pure cheesy disgusting fluff okay you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Did you really get us matching Christmas sweaters?” Sonny laughs, holding said Christmas sweater up against his chest and clearly fighting back a smile at the giant snowman design Rafael chose.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	two halves of a whole

“Did you really get us matching Christmas sweaters?” Sonny laughs, holding said Christmas sweater up against his chest and clearly fighting back a smile at the giant snowman design Rafael chose.

Rafael's heart sinks and he glances down at his lap, knelt by the little coffee table in their apartment as Sonny sits on the couch. He suddenly feels twice as small.

“Dios mío,” Rafael sighs, “you hate it don’t you?”

Sonny gasps. 

His wide baby blues shoot down to meet Rafael's eyes when he looks back up and his expression softens upon noticing the worry on his face. “No! No, baby, of course not. I love it!” Rafael's heart skips a beat at the nickname, biting his lip to hold back his smile as relief floods through him.

Sonny glances down to the sweater again, blush spreading over his cheeks. Rafael loves the pink tint on his pale skin, wants to reach over and kiss it, watch it darken under his touch. 

But he doesn’t because Sonny is looking truly embarrassed and not just awkward, much alike that time when he’d slipped up and called Rafael "honeypie" in front of his boss, or the time he’d stormed into their apartment stringing together curse after curse only to find Lucia sitting on their couch. That had been his first time meeting Rafael's mother. 

They still laugh about it now.

“Sonny?” Rafael rests his hand atop his husbands over the glass table. “What is it?”

“I, uh,” he bends down to pull a gift bag from under the couch. Rafael wonders how he didn't notice it earlier; it's gold and glittery and definitely not classy like the plain purple one he'd used to hold their sweaters. “I kinda did the same thing. In a way...”

Sonny pulls something out of the bag, something wrapped in shiny silver tissue paper, passing it over towards Rafael.

Rafael frowns, carefully peeling back the layers of paper until he can get a good look of the present that has Sonny in such a fluster.

He immediately breaks into a laugh. He can’t help it.

“You got us matching ties?” 

He slowly picks up one of the two ties - the deep red one with tiny snowflakes stitched into the soft fabric - and smiles. The other is a lovely dark green, matching snowflakes patterned over it. He assumes that one’s for Sonny and hands it back; green looks amazing on his husband.

“I just thought...” Sonny rubs the back of his neck, the flush of his cheeks putting Rafael’s new tie to shame. “It’s our first Christmas together - well, as a married couple - and I wanted to get you something nice.”

Rafael’s smile widens, if that were even possible, leaning over the coffee table between them until he’s well and truly in his husband’s space. Sonny’s warm breath ghosts over his face as Rafael says, “I love it, cariño.” Fingers hooking under Sonny’s chin, he tilts his face back up to meet his gaze, the pad of his thumb lightly caressing the dimple by the corner of his mouth. “And I love you.”

Sonny beams, grin splitting his face and eyes shining with that same excited fondness that Rafael remembers from their first date. It causes his heart to swell, all of a sudden feeling much too big in his chest, and he wastes no time in swooping down to draw his adorable dork of a husband into a slow, passionate kiss.

**5 years later**

Sonny is sat in the chair opposite Liv's when he strolls into her office, he's only been at Manhattan SVU for a few months now but, so far, it seems like a good fit. Rafael is secretly glad; he enjoys knowing his husband is working nearby, knowing that he'll be home in time for dinner most days, knowing that he's happy.

Liv is smirking up at him as he comes to a stop beside Sonny, eyebrow raised knowingly.

At first, Rafael has no idea what's got her so amused, but one glance down at his tie explains all.

“Nice tie,” Liv laughs, eyes darting between Rafael’s favourite Christmas tie and the green one wrapped around Sonny’s neck. “Ugh, you two are so nauseating.”

Rafael sticks his tongue out childishly at her and Sonny chuckles, reaching up and wrapping long fingers around Rafael’s red tie, yanking hard until he’s level with Sonny. Rafael crosses his eyes playfully at his husband, who merely leans back in the chair before pulling once more on the tie in his grasp and leading Rafael into a sweet kiss.

“I love this tie on you,” Sonny whispers against his mouth. Rafael laughs, rubbing their noses together. 

“You should wear the sweater tomorrow.”

Liv groans. “You guys have matching sweaters?” Rafael glances over his shoulder at her and sees the smile on her face, matching it with his own. Sonny brushes a kiss over his jaw, causing Liv to sigh with exasperation. “Who am I kidding, of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! sorry it's so short and simple, i just saw a matching sweaters prompt and it made me think of these two dorks


End file.
